Love is Love
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: Kurt works with Chelsea Anderson. When he meets her grown up son he falls in love. He tries to avoid the relationship but he can't deny the chemistry. However they don't last long when he sleeps with his ex.


Kurt is 29 years old, he lives in New York. He becomes best friends Chelsea Anderson who manages Vogue in New York. Chelsea is 34 years old, she has three children 17 year old Blaine, 14 year old Miah and 8 year old Keziah. Kurt works for Chelsea, she asks him to babysit her two girls Miah and Keziah, little does he know she has a very attractive son. Blaine and Kurt start to fall for each other, Kurt tries to play of their relationship but ends up sleeping with Blaine. They start a relationship at first Chelsea is hesitant but realises her son is in love. She accepts their relationship. Kurt invites Blaine and his family to his 30th birthday bash. His father Burt Hummel is shocked to find out Blaine is just 17. He speaks to Kurt but when Blaine suddenly collapses his world is torn apart when Blaine is discovered to be 9 weeks pregnant. Kurt cheats on Blaine with Adam. The ex-couple welcome a daughter together Rhian-Mai Anderson.

Kurt Hummel is 29 years old, he is living his dream. He is a lead fashion designer at Vogue, he loves his job. For the past five years he has been in an on/off relationship with Adam Crawford. They met at NYADA.

His boss is the owner of Vogue, Miss Chelsea Anderson. Chelsea is 34 years old, she has been a single mom her whole life, she has three children Blaine (17), Miah (14) and Keziah (7). All three of them have different dads, Blaine has grown up quickly to support his mom with his sisters. Blaine is a senior at New York High School. Chelsea makes a lot of money but ensures her children aren't spoiled.

…

"Hey Kurt honey! How'd it go with Adam?" Chelsea perched on his desk.

"Not good, I think we are better of apart, it's just he is my first love."

"I know, my son is currently on off with this lad at school and he's sure he loves him but I think it's puppy love. However he doesn't want an interfering mother."

"You're an amazing mom."

"Doesn't feel like it, my seventeen year old practically runs our house, he does most of the chores and always babysits the girls. I wish there was a way I could take him out to dinner just to say thanks."

"Why don't you?"

"None of their dad's are interested in seeing their daughter's, I have no family in New York. It is the four of us against the world."

"Why don't I look after them?" Kurt had met Chelsea's daughters when they model for Vogue or come to the office when Blaine is busy. He had never met Blaine though. He had seen pictures and he was stunning. Blaine was one of Vogue's biggest models so all his shoots were kept private for his protection.

"Really?"

"Yes, I would love to, I really hoped by now I'd have my own kids, I am gutted I don't." Chelsea smiled. Kurt arrived at Chelsea Anderson's house, she had a beautiful house, it was very modern. He knocked on the door. Miah Anderson, Chelsea's oldest daughter opened the door.

"Hello?"

"I am Kurt." She rolled her eyes. She looked just like Chelsea.

"Yay, a babysitter."

"Don't be rude Miah! Hey Kurt, thank you so much, please excuse my gobby daughter." Chelsea was dressed in a tight blue dress down to her knees with high heels, her hair was in a fishtail braid.

"You look stunning Chelsea!"

"Thank you Kurt." She lead him to the kitchen. "Keziah, Miah this is Kurt my best friend!" Miah turned to Keziah.

"Our babysitter."

"Blaine is meeting me there, he is on his way back from school." Kurt nodded. Chelsea left. He had a great evening with Keziah and Miah. At midnight Chelsea and Blaine appeared. Kurt had fallen asleep on the sofa. In the morning he woke up to the most beautiful singing voice he had ever heard. He was singing Katy Perry. He smelt bacon. He sat up. All of the downstairs was open so he looked over to the kitchen area to see a young man in some shorts, the bi-folding doors were open. It was a Saturday so both the girls were in the pool.

"Hey." The young man turned around. Kurt couldn't believe how stunning the man was in front of him, Blaine looked at him he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You must be Kurt, thank you for looking after my sisters."

"You're welcome, you deserve a break. Where's your mom?" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Work, as usual. Anyway I made you breakfast but first fancy a dip?" Kurt looked to the pool.

"I'd love to, I don't have any trucks."

"You do realise I am a model, I model swimwear I think we can find you some. Blaine took his hands and lead him upstairs. Kurt smiled. They took a swim together. A little while later they found themselves on Blaine's sofa chatting away. Kurt stayed for lunch and dinner. They got a Chinese. Miah went to her friends house so it was just the boys and Keziah. Chelsea came in at 7.

"Hey babies, I am so sorry, my meeting this morning dragged on so my whole day got pushed back. Kurt, hi."

"Hey Chelsea."

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Fine thank you, I ended up spending time with Keziah and Blaine."

"Where's Miah?"

"Sleepover at Greta's."

"I totally forgot."

"It's fine Kurt drove us, then we went for ice-cream." Kurt laughed at Blaine, he got really excited, he was a big kid who had a lot of responsibility. Blaine smiled to him. Kurt went home, he had Blaine's number they both enjoyed each other's company. They didn't stop texting. A few weeks past, Kurt was over at the Anderson's all the time. Chelsea had to have her appendix removed so she was recovering from her operation. Kurt was bringing work to her and talking to her about everything at the office. He was helping Blaine round the house. When Chelsea recovered she took the girls to Los Angeles for a film premiere, Blaine stayed home. Kurt came round to see him.

"Hey."

"Hello, guess what?" Blaine sat on the couch.

"What?!"

"I am pleased to announce, ta-da Moulin Rouge." Blaine waved the disc in the air. "Shall we have a film night?"

"Yes!" At some point during the first movie they had gotten very close and starting cuddling neither of them seemed to notice, it was natural. It was getting late, they were watching Moulin Rouge and both of them sang along to 'Come What May' at the end of the song, Blaine turned around in Kurt's arms and kissed him deeply, he was thrilled when Kurt responded by pushing him down onto the sofa. Within minutes they had taken their clothes of and made love. The whole week Kurt stayed. They would cook dinner together, go in the pool. The night before Chelsea came home they went out on a date. They of course spent the night together. Blaine went to pick Chelsea up from the airport. He was driving his car when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, have you picked your mom up yet?"

"No I am about 10 minutes away, why?"

"Someone took a photo of us holding hands, it's all over social media!" Blaine collected his mom. When he got there, he saw photographers taking pictures of his mom and sisters, they all got in the car.

"Before you say anything I was going to tell you." Chelsea looked at him.

"Not in front of Miah and Keziah." When they got home both the girls went to unpack. "Explain to me why on earth my 17 year old son, is dating my 29 year old best friend."

"We became really good friends, whilst you were away we decided to become more."

"Blaine he is 12 and a bit years older than you!"

"So, why do you care, Miah's dad is like 56."

"54 actually!"

"That's a 20 year gap!"

"I learnt from my mistake we were together for what 6 months?" Blaine laughed.

"So? I love Kurt mom, I want to be with him I don't care about the age." She looked in his eyes.

"Don't say that."

"Why? It's the truth."

"Three months ago you loved Sebastian, what makes this so different?"

"The fact that I can see a future with him, we've been together a week and I would happily die for him, I would marry him in an instant."

"I know exactly what you're like." She sat down. "You are just like me, if I try to stop this you will carry on anyway, just like I did."

"With dad?" Chelsea smiled sadly. She was 14 when she met Fabian, she got pregnant three years into their relationship and at 18 years old gave birth to Blaine. Fabian died a year later in a car accident. Fabian was the only man that Chelsea had ever loved.

"Yeah, my parents tried so hard to stop me seeing him."

"So?"

"So I won't stand in your way but I need you to make me a promise."

"What is it?"

"Just be careful, you are young Blaine, don't force a relationship to work, if it fails call it a day and move on."

"It won't fail." Blaine hugged his mom. A few hours later Kurt came round for dinner, she enveloped him in a cuddle and told him she would accept their relationship.

….

Two months later…

Kurt and Blaine had been together for two months. Kurt was due to turn 30. He was having a big party in New York, he had invited all his family and friends. Of course that meant Blaine would be meeting Kurt's family. He was very nervous. They got ready together and of course turned up looking very handsome in matching suits. Keziah and Miah wore matching dresses whilst Chelsea looked stunning in a very expensive gown. Kurt went up to his dad, he hugged him tightly.

"Hey son! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Dad, this is Blaine my boyfriend." Blaine shook Burt's hand.

"Hello sir wonderful to meet you."

"No need for the sir's, I am Burt." Blaine's sister Miah grabbed his hands and took him to the dance floor. "How old is he Kurt?"

"I knew you were gonna ask that."

"Well?"

"17 nearly 18."

"What?!" Burt dragged him aside. "Kurt you are 30 years old what the hell are you doing messing around with a 17 year old?!"

"I love him." Kurt went to find Blaine but he bumped into Adam. Adam wanted to talk so they went outside. Little did he know Blaine and Keziah were outside. Keziah wasn't feeling well, neither was Blaine, he assumed they had a bug. Blaine walked round to the front of the building holding Keziah's hand when he felt his whole world come crashing down, Kurt was stood making out with Adam. Blaine went into the party and told Chelsea he was going home. She thought it was odd, but knew both Keziah and him weren't well. She excused herself and Miah too. As soon as they got through the door Blaine collapsed.

"BLAINE!" Miah rushed to his side. "Mom call 911!" Back at the party Kurt was calling Blaine, he was worried they had all disappeared. Blaine was rushed to the ER. A few hours later, by which point Kurt's party was over, Blaine's doctor came in.

"Mr Anderson?"

"Yeah."

"You collapsed this evening because you are 9 weeks pregnant, congratulations." Blaine's mom looked at him. Blaine's heart broke even more, the man he loved, the man who cheated had got him pregnant. Blaine's mom called Kurt unaware of the situation. He came in, he went to hold Blaine's hand but he pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Just go, I saw you, kissing him."

"Blaine it meant nothing."

"Look I get it, I do. You want to be with him that's fine."

"I don't know what I want."

"Go figure it out."

"Why are you in here?" Blaine decided if he told him about the baby, Kurt would stay with him, he would be settling and he didn't want that.

"They don't know yet, they're doing more tests."

"Should I stay with you?"

"I will be fine. They've ruled out the serious stuff." Blaine faked a smile. Kurt kissed his head. As soon as he left Blaine started crying. His mom came back and he told her what happened, she was shocked but supportive, he hadn't told her about the baby either he wasn't sure what to do. Blaine came home two days later. He was laid on the sofa, he had a lot of texts from Kurt put it hurt too much. He looked at the ultrasound picture, his baby was due in August. A month after their split (13 weeks pregnant) Blaine was laid in bed scrolling through Facebook when his heart broke even more.

 _Kurt Hummel_ _ **changed**_ _ **his**_ _ **relationship**_ _ **status**_ _ **to**_ _ **In a relationship with**_ _Adam Crawford_

Blaine through his phone at the wall. He had his twelve week scan the next day, after his scan he went to the mall with his sister Keziah. She was holding his hand.

"Please can we get ice-cream."

"Okay, what flavour are you going to get?" Blaine opened the door for his sister.

"Strawberry and mint choc chip."

"I am going to get raspberry and chocolate."

"KURT!" Keziah let go of Blaine's hand and ran over to Kurt, he was holding Adam's hand, Kurt hugged her.

"Hey princess."

"I miss you!"

"I miss you too!" Blaine paid the lady, Kurt smiled to him. "Hey."

"Come on Kez let's go."

"But Blaine!"

"Now."

"How are you doing? You didn't answer my texts."

"I don't think it's any of your business. I collapsed big whoop. You snogged someone else at the party I was meant to be your plus one. I don't even want to argue about this."

"I am sorry Blaine, I never meant to hurt you, you deserve to be with someone your own age." Blaine felt himself getting emotional.

"Kez." She nodded. They went home. A few weeks later Blaine discovered he was having a girl. Miah found out about Kurt cheating and she was fuming. After school she went to his apartment. Adam answered the door. She barged in and went over to Kurt.

"Miah! Is everything okay?"

"No it's not, my brother is in pieces cause you can't keep it in your pants, why couldn't you leave him alone? Why go after him to dump him and break his heart?! You ruined his life, he cries himself to sleep, he is growing a constant reminder of your relationship whilst you've moved on and not thought about him!"

"What are you talking about?" She realised what she said.

"Nothing. I have to go." Miah left. A few hours later Kurt got a text.

…CHELSEA- Good evening Kurt, I am sorry to do this over the phone but your contract will not be renewed this year with Vogue, your last day will be May 31st. Thank you for 6 years of great service. Xx

Kurt knew it was risking dating the boss's son but you can't help who you fall for. He was really confused by Miah.

…KURT- Hey Chelsea, I won't lie to you I am gutted. Is everything okay with Blaine? Miah came over and I guess I am worried about him xx

….CHELSEA- I think that is a conversation you need with Blaine, sooner rather than later tbh xx

Kurt decided to visit the Anderson household. He was let in by Chelsea. Kurt walked in.

"OMG, You have to get her the world's best aunty top! Look it is amazing!" Blaine had no idea he was there.

"My daughter isn't going to lie." Miah threw piece of popcorn at him.

"Daughter?" Blaine turned around.

"Girls, let's go get some dinner." Kurt sat down.

"So?" Blaine shifted, he pulled out a scan picture.

"She is due August 5th. My caesarean is 31st of July."

"Wow, is this why you collapsed?"

"Yeah, she hasn't made it easy for me."

"I'd like to be involved."

"Okay."

"Thank you, I can't believe it, I always wanted kids, when you told me about the gene I couldn't believe it."

"Yet you cheated."

"I made a mistake, you deserve someone young, someone attractive."

"I deserve to be loved, to be respected that doesn't have a particular age or whatever, I choose who I want to be with."

"I am so sorry, I was scared, you are 18 now you have your whole life ahead of you."

"I wanted that life to be with you and our daughter."

"Me too." Kurt held his hand. "I am really sorry."

"Look I just want to forget about everything maybe we could be friends."

"I would love that."

"Okay, did you want a drink?"

"No I am okay, I think I need to go speak to Adam." Blaine smiled sadly.

"Okay."

"I will text you." Kurt hugged him. A few days past, Blaine heard nothing from Kurt, the truth is he was gutted, a big part of him thought Kurt would've ended it with Adam and gotten with him.

It was now June, Kurt went to every appointment and supported Blaine as best as he could but he was still with Adam. They were on a break a few weeks ago and Kurt slept with Blaine, he was too scared to admit that he loved and wanted to be with Blaine. Blaine had his caesarean on the 31st July and welcomed a beautiful baby girl with Kurt at his side. Blaine was sat stroking her hair.

"Hey baby girl, daddy loves you Rhian."

"Rhian?"

"Yeah, you can choose her middle name, I fell in love with Rhian as soon as I saw it."

"Okay what about Matilda."

"I love it Rhian Matilda Anderson."

"Perfect." Kurt kissed their daughter. Things at first were really tough, Blaine was living with his mom, Kurt was living with Adam. Kurt's family wanted to meet Rhian so Blaine was taking her to his apartment. He was walking with his best friend Hallie.

"I think Hallie was a better name."

"I wonder why." Blaine laughed. "Seriously, I dunno where I'd be without you, I love you."

"I love you too, I am your BFFL so I am always here."

"I am so nervous."

"Why?"

"Kurt's family don't even know me." Hallie linked her arm with Blaine, they knocked on Kurt's apartment door, he opened the door, Blaine pushed the pram through.

"Hey you three!" Burt straight away hugged Blaine. "Welcome to the family son."

"Thanks."

"I am Hallie, Blaine's BFFL." Blaine took Rhian out.

"This is Rhian." Kurt took Rhian from Blaine and she met his family, Adam was near Kurt and Blaine hated it. "I am really sorry but we have to go, she is due a feed, I will meet you tomorrow whilst your still in town."

"Thank you Blaine, she is beautiful, I have always wanted to be a grandpa."

"She is lucky to have you, I only ever had my mom, it's nice she has a family that adore her, I just wish the circumstances were different." Blaine took his daughter, as soon as they got far enough away, Blaine cried Hallie cuddled him.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry you don't deserve this, at all." Co-parenting was rough, Rhian didn't leave Blaine's side, Adam and Kurt were on/off all the time, when Rhian was 4 months old, Blaine started dating Sebastian, he and Blaine got a place together within a few weeks. Blaine's house warming party was going to be the first event with all of them together, Blaine hated Adam, Kurt hated Sebastian so it was going to be eventful. Kurt knocked on the door.

"Hey." Sebastian let him in.

"Hi." Kurt walked through.

"Hi Rhian!" Blaine looked at him.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Blaine, how are you?"

"Good you?"

"Great thank you, I can't believe she is already 5 months."

"I know. Where's Adam?"

"We called it quits last week, this time for good."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It is fine, I think it was always going to end badly." The ex-couple had split when Blaine was 9 weeks pregnant, both of them wished they'd tried harder but Kurt chose to be with Adam. "I want you, I always have I was so scared of you leaving me for someone younger and now I have lost you."

"You haven't lost me, you kissed Adam, he is your first love I can't be with someone who is gonna drop me everytime their first love wants to be with them."

"It isn't like that. Everyone said I was too old for you, at my 30th party I watched you with Keziah, you were young, you needed to be free, I was drunk when Adam kissed me, I wanted you to be free and I am so sorry you did your pregnancy alone and everything."

"Why do this now? I have just got an apartment with Seb."

"Because I love you." Blaine looked in his eyes.

"I love you too." Kurt kissed him, Blaine pulled away. "I need to tell Seb." Blaine broke it off with Sebastian and moved home with Rhian, he decided they needed to take things slow. They went on some dates and did lots of things as a family, he was loving being at Vogue, Chelsea changed her mind when he made up with Blaine. When Rhian was 6 months old they moved in together, things were going really well, Blaine had started NYADA, he was working with his mom whenever he wanted to. Kurt was desperate for another child as he was now 31 and Blaine was 19.

….

Two years later.

Kurt was now 33 years old, Blaine was 21, they had bought an apartment together. Rhian was almost three, they welcomed another baby 6 months ago, they were thrilled to have a boy, Oliver Dayton Anderson. Oliver and Rhian always played together. Rhian loved her baby brother. The couple had good and bad days but they were now engaged, Blaine had graduated NYADA. Kurt was still at Vogue. They were happy parents to two children.


End file.
